All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems
by ASHERBOB
Summary: Just a normal afternoon with the Seiryuu. ^_^
1. No! Wait!

There is one word, and one word only to describe this story, and that one word is random. Oh yes, OOC.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own FY, and I don't own Ozzy Osbourne, but I do own the little bird.  
  
The Seiryuu have mental problems. (but we knew that!)  
  
Suboshi was outside in his backyard playing with his ryuuseisui, and Ashitare was panting while running after them.  
  
Amiboshi was practicing his flute, and the birds were singing along.  
  
. Well, they were until Nakago came outside and started to sing along. As the birds began to fly away, he reached out and grabbed one.  
  
He walked onto the patio, and grabbed a tiki torch and was singing into it. (Chichiri's scream could be heard from across the street).  
  
Soi and Tomo swooned at his feet, and Amiboshi stopped playing his flute. "I will not have my music accompanied by such treachery."  
  
The helpless little bird chirped continuously as he found himself being pulled closer and closer to Nakago's face.  
  
It was then that Suboshi and Amiboshi realized that Nakago was singing Black Sabbath (Ozzy Osbourne).  
  
"NO!!" the two screamed, but it was too late. Instead of being crushed, the little birdie met its end by having its head bitten off.  
  
Soi screamed as the blood splattered all over her face.  
  
Tomo grabbed his compact and smiled, he like the edge that the splatter gave to his make-up.  
  
Ashitare romped happily around the backyard with Suboshi's yo-yos! Suboshi turned around to face the wolf with flames in his eyes. "ALRIGHT DOG!! GIVE ME MY RYUUSEISUI BACK AND YOUR SQUEAKY TOY IS SAFE!!!"  
  
Amiboshi was mourning over the poor little bird, and make him a little grave.  
  
Nakago was busy trying to spit the feathers out of his mouth, and he grabbed the nearby pitcher of iced tea, and downed it in one gulp, trying to rid his mouth of the little birds' blood.  
  
Tomo who had just put away his compact observed the scene and began to laugh. "Kekekekakaka!!"  
  
Something twitched from behind some trees, and Nuriko and Tasuki popped up from behind them and shouted, "Hey look!! It's Kakaka the Homo!!"  
  
They surveyed the scene and quickly decided that they really weren't wanted there, so they left the 6 twisted seishi to themselves.  
  
--The end. Yea. I'm not high (Although I have been told crack kills ^_^), just sleep deprived. Anyone want more? I won't be cruel to anymore little birdies. It's just that the idea popped into my head! ^_^ 


	2. Lightning can bring out the best

Wow. I'm surprised! People actually liked the first chapter! And they wanted more!! Wow. Big shocker for me. Oh well, let's see what I can come up with now!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When we last left off with our story, Nakago had just impersonated Ozzy Osbourne and found a new way to kill helpless little birdies, and everyone there seemed to be having problems. Amiboshi, and his newfound passion for stopping animal cruelty, while his brother played tug of war with Ashitare. Tomo and Soi were arguing over whether blood was a fashion statement, or just something really gross that comes out of peoples bodies. And just when you thought things couldn't get any worse, the authoress wrote another chapter!  
  
Amiboshi had just finished building the grave for the small little birdie, whose death he had witnessed. After he said a small little prayer for the small animal, he turned around and scalded his otouto for attacking Ashitare, who was just a poor dumb animal, who didn't know any better.  
  
"B-b-but!!" Suboshi squealed, as Amiboshi grabbed his ear. "Aniki!!!"  
  
"No buts, otouto!! Say you're sorry!!" Amiboshi said, firmly.  
  
"But ryuuseisui!!" Suboshi said.  
  
"I said no buts! We can always get ryuuseisui back later. We have to promote animal pacifism!! What Nakago did to that poor defenseless animal, was horrible!! We can't let that happen anymore!!" Amiboshi declared.  
  
Suboshi pouted, but did as he was told, for his aniki could be quite a forceful person when he wanted to be. Besides, Amiboshi was armed with his flute, and he was left defenseless, seeing as though poor ryuuseisui were probably being torn to shreds by Ashitare, the dumb ole' dog.  
  
On the other side of the yard Tomo was chasing Soi, cackling madly, with a bucket of blood red paint, telling her that it was blood.  
  
"Get away from me you cackling maniac!!" Soi cried.  
  
"KEKEKEKEKEKE!!!!!!!" Tomo cackled. "Come and get it!!"  
  
The two had run in at least 37 circles, before Tomo finally collapsed from the combination of cackling and running at the same time. Soi stopped, turned around, pointed, and laughed loudly. "HAHAHA!!! KAKAKA THE HOMO CAN'T RUN ANYMORE!!!! I WIN!!!!!!"  
  
Unfortunately for Soi, Tomo happened to have a little bit of brain in his head, and he went with his instinct, which was to throw the can of paint at Soi.  
  
"GAHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed. Seeing as though she was drenched in the stuff, she could smell it, and recognized immediately that she was not drenched in blood, but in paint.  
  
Tomo could tell that he was in trouble when Soi's face turned as red as the paint she was wearing. She called upon her lightning spell, and Tomo happened to be burnt to a crisp.  
  
But that's what happens when you get struck by lightning.  
  
So Tomo was on the ground, deep fried; Suboshi was at the mercy of his aniki, and Ashitare was under Amiboshi Protection. All this time, Nakago had been standing on the patio.  
  
After seeing the steam rise off of Tomo, and the small fire that had lit up in his hair, he whipped out a bag of marshmallows.  
  
He ran to the campsite that had magically appeared around Tomo.  
  
The others gathered around the fried seishi, and received their sticks and marshmallows.  
  
"Oh!" Soi squealed, leaning up against Nakago. "I haven't done this since I was a little girl."  
  
Nakago rolled his eyes, then noticed that his marshmallow wasn't cooking very well, so he said, "Soi, a little help?"  
  
"Hai Nakago!" she replied.  
  
The lightning again sped down to the ground, and collided (again), with the already burnt to a crisp seishi.  
  
Nakago held his marshmallow up to Tomo, and smiled. "This is much better."  
  
After several rekindlings of their "fire," all of the marshmallows had been used up. So Nakago whipped out his guitar and started strumming it.  
  
Amiboshi's eyes widened. "No!! Little birds!! Run away. FLY away!!!!"  
  
All of the several thousands of birds flew out of the trees, and knowing what stupid birds tend to do when they fly, the smart, capable seishi covered themselves with whatever they could.  
  
-Ending One- Ashitare, who was too stupid to cover himself, was covered in bird poop, and too stunned to move.  
  
Suboshi jumped up, "Ryuuseisui!!" He grabbed his now disgusting yo- yos, and ran back to his sitting rock. "And I didn't do anything to the dumb dog to get them back!"  
  
And for the rest of the night, the seishi sang campfire songs much to the dismay of Chichiri.  
  
Nakago had remained uncovered and continued trying to play the instrument he had. Unfortunately, he couldn't even figure out the chords for kumbaya.  
  
So everyone sighed, and Amiboshi decided to take the instrumental lead, yet again. And for the rest of the night, the seishi sang campfire songs much to the dismay of Chichiri.  
  
Well, here's another chapter. I can't believe people wanted more. So, what'd you all think? Nakago and marshmallows! Lemme know if you want more, this story is fun! ^_^ 


	3. Who wants to Dance?

Here we go guys, buckle your seatbelts. We have another chapter. Oh yea!! Before I forget, AGAIN, Kudos to KoK (Amiboshi and Company) for the title!!! Don't you guys like it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FY, I don't own Dance Dance Revolution, and I don't own Playstation. I own whatever else I want though, and you can't take it away from me!  
  
All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems - But We Knew That  
  
The six psycho seishi were forced to join the little demon inside the house. Actually, Tomo had to be brought in on a dustpan because he was well. dust. Anyway, Miboshi had called them in, and they sat in the living room as he slowly dragged the big box in front of the T.V.  
  
"You called us in, and you're not even set up yet?" Soi asked.  
  
"Shut up.." Miboshi mumbled.  
  
The six normal-sized seishi walked out of the living room and left Miboshi to himself to figure out the directions for putting the contraption together.  
  
Twenty minutes later, all of the seishi found that they were all in the living room again. They looked around confused, but then Miboshi walked in, and as no one noticed, he *AHEMed.*  
  
As everyone looked down at him, he said, "Before you even ask, yes. I possessed you because seeing as how you all disrespected me, just because I'm a little shorter than you and I have bigger ears than you, and I'm balder than you, and." Miboshi went on for hours, and when he finally finished everyone was asleep.  
  
He jumped up and down on each and every one of them to wake them up, then plugged in the machine that he worked so hardly to hook up.  
  
"I KNOW THIS!!" Suboshi shouted.  
  
"URUSAI!!" Miboshi yelled. "This is my game, and I will introduce it to you all myself." He stepped on the pad that was set up in front of the seishis playstation. "This game is called Dance Dance Revolution, and it's fun!"  
  
As the game started, he found that it was extremely hard to jump on the different arrows with his short, stubbly legs. "Ahh kuso!!" he shouted, and commanded for Nakago to try the game.  
  
Nakago shook his head, and complained of a stomachache. The little demon boy sneered at the retired shogun, and ordered for Tomo to play.  
  
The charred dust specks of Tomo bounced over to the dance mat. They bounced on the mat, but nothing happened. They bounced and bounced with all their might but nothing happened.  
  
"GET OFF!!" screamed the irritated little demon.  
  
And the little specks bounced and slid off the mat, and back onto the dustpan.  
  
As Soi stepped up to walk over to the mat, several little screams could be heard. "Ow!" "Owie!" "Get.. off.." The witch looked around but could not see anything.  
  
"WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'M STUCK IN THE CARPET!!!!!!!!" random little Tomo specks squealed.  
  
So out of the kitchen came Ashitare, all clean, except for a few white spots, dressed in a pretty pink apron, with a feather duster in one hand, and a vacuum cleaner in the other (the very picture of a 1950's housewife.. only in wolf form). He turned on the loud machine, and ran it over the spot where Tomo had just hopped, forgetting that the bag already had stuff in it, so now Tomo was lost in a mix of himself and other dust.  
  
As Soi again stepped up to the mat, she picked the hardest song in the game, and put it on maniac mode, and she failed in the first three seconds of the song (A.N. That's actually happened to me before.).  
  
"Ha ha ha! You failed!!" laughed Miboshi, before he realized that Soi was undergoing serious PMS, and some mental issues.  
  
"You want to come here and say that, demon?" Soi asked.  
  
"You gonna make me?!" The demon retorted.  
  
Instead of giving an answer, the witch ran over and had Miboshi hanging upside down by his feet. Miboshi counterattacked by possessing her body, and making her do all sorts of retarded things.  
  
While the whole Miboshi/Soi thing was going on, Suboshi got up and tried the game. He put on the same song Soi did, in the same mode. As the song started, Suboshi's feet moved every which way within milliseconds.  
  
"Aniki! I have rhythm!!" Suboshi grinned.  
  
His brother smiled and nodded back slowly, careful not to disturb the several hundred birds which had situated themselves on his garments.  
  
As Miboshi looked over to Suboshi, he sneered, and returned to his body.  
  
"SHOWOFF!!" he cried. Soi dropped him to the floor, and the two rushed at Suboshi.  
  
"AHHH!!" Suboshi shouted. The two disgruntled seishi attacked and beat Suboshi. "ANIKI!!!"  
  
Amiboshi didn't move. "Gomen ne, otouto. I support animal pacifism. I cannot protect those who harm my little woodland friends." And with that he gave a small whistle to one of the little birds, who chirped in approval.  
  
"GAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Suboshi shouted, as he struggled to keep himself conscious, while still managing to step on the correct buttons with perfect timing.  
  
Nakago, who had found this whole scene to be quite boring, had curled back up on the couch, and fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth.  
  
Unfortunately, he was rudely awakened by Ashitare, who had degraded from his 1950's T.V. show wife back to the dumb ole' dog that he was, who had started to lick Nakago's face, in hopes that he would throw his ball around.  
  
Nakago, who hated to be woken up from his daily afternoon nap, ki blasted the animal into the wall.  
  
Amiboshi, who had not forgotten that Ashitare was under his protection pulled out his flute. This had forced a few birds to leave their perch, and began to play a tune.  
  
Nakago remained unfazed by the song for a few mere moments, but then found himself being slammed into a wall repeatedly.  
  
Amiboshi winked at the invisible camera, which was documenting the whole thing, and said, "Voodoo tune. Comes in handy. And to think, I thought I wouldn't need it."  
  
Now, Nakago was sprawled on the ground, with about 3 teeth lying outside of his mouth, and then 6 knocked loose inside of his mouth.  
  
As the drool started to leak from Nakago's mouth, Amiboshi began to shiver. "WHAT AM I?! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!!"  
  
Soi saw what had happened, and was now at Nakago's side. This left Suboshi with Miboshi, who was now attached to his stomach.  
  
As Suboshi continued to dance, he screeched, "GET OFFA ME YOU DEMONIC DEMON!!!"  
  
Miboshi shook his head, and latched on tighter. But as Suboshi did a series of spins to step on the arrows, he began to feel dizzy, and his grip loosened. Finally, Suboshi ripped off the strange little mutant and threw him. Amazingly, and unintentionally, Miboshi ended up in the garbage can, and remained there.  
  
And at least, Suboshi was in peace, and he finished his dance, and began to sob uncontrollably because his score was an 'A,' but his stats read Perfect: 759. Great: 1. Good: 0. Boo: 0. Almost: 0. Biggest Combo: 760.  
  
"NO!!!!! I WAS SO CLOSE TO PERFECT!!!!!" He yelled. Ryuuseisui began to twirl around him, and again flames were in his eyes. "YOU GUYS THREW OFF MY GROOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All the birds had flown away from Amiboshi, some from seeing what he did to Nakago, and others because he now faced Soi.  
  
"H-hi.." he smiled weakly.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY NAKAGO-SAMA?!?!" Soi screeched angrily.  
  
Amiboshi sweatdropped. Knowing that when Soi was like that, that there was nothing that you could do to get her back on your side, so he decided to run. And run he did. He ran with all his might to his room, and double bolted the door, and slammed the think metal sheet he had in front of it.  
  
He locked his windows, and covered them with wood, and locked himself in his closet. //I sure hope that I'm safe!!//  
  
Well, there we go. Another messed up chapter of this story. So, now we have Miboshi trashed, Suboshi upset by a video game, Nakago and Ashitare passed out on by a wall. Soi has gone berserk, and Amiboshi is on the run. Oh yes. and Tomo is stuck in the vacuum cleaner. I'm happy to announce to TA Maxwell, that there has been no Chichiri torture in this chapter, just for her! I'd like to thank Lady Starlight, for the idea of Amiboshi covered in birds. Reviews please! ^_^ 


	4. I'll never look at a toaster the same wa...

Wahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! Now they're MINE!!!!! ::huggles the REAL Amiboshi:: No need for my life-size plushie anymore!!  
  
::Ami-chan glances at the plushie:: It's... I'm so cute!! ^_^  
  
:: swooning over Amiboshi:: Ahhh.. Um, ok, new chapter. Don't mind this chapter, I'm in the midst of writer's block, so if it's bad, just ignore it, and read the other chapters.  
  
(If you have no idea what was going on up there, read 'Perils of an FY Authoress!')  
  
Disclaimers: The FY guys are mine for now!! ^_^ But everything else isn't.  
  
All the Seiryuu Have Metal Problems Chapter 4  
  
::Cue in Leave It to Beaver theme music::  
  
Welcome to 'All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems!' Starring Gi Ayuru as Nakago, Ryo Chuin as Tomo, Bu Koutoku as...  
  
The backdrop was ripped from the scene, and then appeared Soi. 'WHERE IS HE?!?!" she screeched.  
  
As Soi rampaged across the living room, Suboshi felt a twitch on his left arm. He lifted up his sleeve and saw crooked handwriting asking for his help.  
  
Suboshi responded quickly so that Soi wouldn't be able to see him, then smirked. Knowing that his brother was hiding, most likely in the dark, that his actions would be unknown to his brother, he made a plan.  
  
Not wanting to leave a bloody mess, which result in some scolding from his aniki, he just threw ryuuseisui at his target.  
  
Did I mention that Suboshi has very bad aim when he's not controlling ryuuseisui telepathically?  
  
Ryuuseisui flew past Soi, and whacked Miboshi in his head as he climbed out of the trash can. He fell backwards in between the trash can and the counter, and ryuuseisui landed neatly in front of the can.  
  
As Miboshi got up, he wobbled around as he tried to walk. He climbed onto the counter and waddled all over it. After emptying the contents of the big bowl of fruit, he sat in it and began to spin around wildly.  
  
Soi and Suboshi stared in awe at the once demonic demon.  
  
"What happened?!" Soi asked.  
  
Suboshi laughed nerviously, "Ah haha.. I don't.. know..."  
  
He stepped back from the scary witch, just in case she happened to notice the ryuuseisui right by the scene of the crime.  
  
As Suboshi snuck slowly away for his life, and Amiboshi hid for his, Miboshi finished spinning around in the fruit bowl, so he began to waddle, very dizzily, and he walked over to the silver toaster.  
  
He looked at his reflection and grinned, "Hey!! I've never possessed you before!" And before Suboshi could say, "I WANT RYUUSEISUI!," Miboshi's body possessed the toaster.  
  
The two standing seishi's jaws dropped when they saw the toaster gain a face and start hopping around.  
  
Meanwhile, Amiboshi sat in his closet. He turned on the light in the closet and picked up a pair of old sneakers. He shoved each hand inside of them, and began to make them clomp around on the floor. "I miss my little birdie friends," he sniffed.  
  
The little hopping toaster continued to hop around on the counter, well, at least until it hopped a little too far and got yanked back by it's cord. Nevertheless, it kept hopping, and hopping, and... JUMPING! (ha, bet you thought I was going to say hopping). Yes, once the cord had been ripped out of the wall, Miboaster began to jump. And just as Nakago began to emerge from his unconscious state, he was hit in the head with Miboaster, the Talking and Flying Toaster.  
  
This sent Soi into another fit of rage, which took her mind off of Amiboshi. She picked up the toaster and threw it down so that it was all crumpled up. Then she called upon her lightning spell to attract lightning to the metal, which sizzled as it made contact.  
  
That left Soi and Suboshi. Technically, Tomo was still conscious, just a little.. discombobulated. The two conscious and solid seishi stood. Soi had nothing against Suboshi, but the younger boy was scared. For he held the secret to where his brother hid; and the witch could do terrible things to him to get the information.  
  
Suboshi walked slowly past Soi, watching her as she watched him. He picked up ryuuseisui, and walked back past her.  
  
He walked up the stairs, and into his room, which was right next to his aniki's. He cranked up the Seiryuu Counterattack CD in his boombox, then he began to write on his wrist.  
  
Amiboshi was huddled up in the corner of his closet, with his knees brought up to his chin, and was rocking back and forth humming Nokuta-n. He suddenly felt the familiar twitching on his arm. He looked down and saw his brother's handwriting asking where he was.  
  
Amiboshi wrote back quickly, "Soi isn't with you, is she?"  
  
"No," was Suboshi's reply.  
  
"I'm in my closet, help me!!!" Amiboshi wrote.  
  
Soi still stood in the living room. Just stood. Not dancing, not thinking, just standing. And she kept standing.  
  
She was still standing when Nakago moaned. She turned quickly to him and stared.  
  
"NAKAGO-SAMA!!!!!" she squealed, as she rushed over to glomp the crippled evil guy.  
  
As she did so, Nakago screamed in agony, and Soi didn't think to let go.  
  
He screamed and screamed until Soi was deaf in one ear. She then finally let go and grabbed her head. "How could you do that?! Now I can't hear Na-"  
  
She just realized that Nakago had created her lack of hearing his voice. But by the time she realized this, Nakago had crawled off.  
  
That's when the scream was heard from the bathroom.  
  
Finally. It's done!! Well, that chapter was.. It was annoying! Hey, I'm taking suggestions for the next chapter. I don't want to hate it as much as I do this one. So, if you do, you will be credited, and you'll be famous. This chapters idea was featured by Arcanine, she suggested Miboshi possessing a toaster. Thanks for reading! And until next time, REVIEW!!! 


	5. No! Not that!

Hello everyone. Sorry that this bugger of a chapter took so long to get out, but this time I like it. ^_^. I rewrote it... and that's why it took so long.  
  
All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems Chapter 5  
  
The Seiryuu clan, minus Amiboshi, had gathered at the bathroom door. As they peered in, they saw Nakago staring wide-eyed, and open-mouthed to the mirror.  
  
"What is it Nakago-sama? What's wrong?" Soi asked.  
  
"My teeth!! My beautiful teeth!!!" Nakago moaned. "My pride and joy!!"  
  
"That's what you get for biting the heads off of birds..." Suboshi muttered.  
  
Everyone looked at Suboshi, who jumped a bit. "Ryuuseisui!!!" he cried.  
  
Knowing how Suboshi normally got with his ryuuseisui, everyone turned back around.  
  
Suboshi sighed inwardly, "That was close!" For this Suboshi was no Suboshi at all! It was Amiboshi, dressed as his otouto!  
  
Everyone's attention had been reverted back to Nakago, so 'Suboshi' had slipped off to the kitchen to get some food.  
  
The hysterical Nakago was kneeling on the floor with his head in his hands bawling over his messed up teeth.  
  
"Come on Nakkie-darling. I'll take you to the dentist." Soi offered.  
  
Nakago almost choked on the teeth that were hanging by strands; partly because of the nickname, but mostly because of the evil dentist. Now I'm not just saying that. This dentist is like the Satan of dentists. "Iie..." He shook his head. "Not that. Anything but that!!"  
  
Soi couldn't stand the sight of Nakago's ugly teeth, and she knew that he couldn't either. She stunned him since he was being an annoying baby about it, then she carried him out to the van.  
  
Once Soi had gone, Amiboshi was the only one standing on that floor. Ashitare was still passed out, and Tomo was still in the vacuum. Kinda make you wonder what was going on in there.  
  
Let's find out.  
  
The tiny Tomo specks had made themselves comfortable inside the dust buster, then realized that he (they) could be getting revenge. So Tomos gathered themselves in one part of the vacuum. The specks of his mouth said, unanimously. "I think it's about time we got revenge on those who put us in this prison."  
  
Tomos got no response.  
  
He continued, "Is anyone as fed up as me?!"  
  
Tomos still got no response, but he continued to lecture the inanimate dust bunnies about vengeance. I guess that he lost some of his brain cells in the shocks of lightening.  
  
When the van pulled up to the dental office, the security camera immediately turned to it. The inhabitants looked odd. Especially the woman driver with the odd hair.  
  
She stepped out of the vehicle while the male passenger stayed inside, and refused to get out.  
  
"Nakago!!" Soi whined. Nakago replied with a firm headshake no.  
  
She banged on the doors, but Nakago had locked them. He kind of overlooked one small detail. Yea.. The fact that Soi had the keys. And before he knew it, he was outside of the car.  
  
Nakago began to scream some more, in fear of the evil dentist. "GYAAAAHHH!!!!!!" he cried, but unfortunately he was held under the inpenetratable grip of Soi.  
  
"And you should've seen Nakago! He's about as vain toward his teeth as Hotohori is about his hair!" Amiboshi laughed.  
  
The twin boys had been sitting at the dining room table for about a half an hour, just talking and telling amusing anecdotes.  
  
Suboshi laughed at his brother's story, and replied, "Now that's hard to believe! Hmm... so Mr. General has a weakness."  
  
The brothers continued talking until they heard the whimper of a broken dog.  
  
Suboshi tolled his eyes. "You let him out. It's you turn. I did it last time"  
  
Amiboshi groaned. He wasn't quite fond of the dog (he preferred Tama- neko!), but not wanting to start a fight, he got up and dragged the crippled animal outside.  
  
When he walked inside, he found his otouto on the couch watching the magic box.  
  
The security guards rushed outside to try and calm down the ruckus.  
  
Soi had locked all the doors, so Nakago had climbed up onto the roof odd the van. So Soi had to jump up and down trying to grab the wuss.  
  
This is when the security guards arrived. Soi had just gotten a hold of Nakago's foot, and they called out, "What's going on here?!"  
  
Surprised, Soi let go, and fell onto the pavement. "Oww!! This moron won't go inside to his appointment!"  
  
The security guards looked at the semi-frightening looking, yet broken ex- shogun curled up in the fetal position on the top of the can.  
  
"Alright ma'am, we'll get him down for you!" said security guard number 1.  
  
Miboshi was still stuck in the retarded fried up toaster. You know why? Firstly because he was unconscious, and does anyone know how to give mouth- to-mouth to a toaster? NO! Plus, no one cared to. And this is why Miboshi is still a toaster, and his empty body was still lying on the counter.  
  
Nakago had finally been brought into the dentist's office. Sure, he was tied into a straightjacket, and was chained to a big metal thing with wheels, but he was inside.  
  
Dr. Lived (AN: Ah!! Devil spelled backwards!! So it's pronounced 'Li-ved.' ^_^;;) walked out into the lobby and said, "Ah, mister Nakago. So good to see you. Haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
But Nakago had a gag in his mouth, so that he couldn't reply. Soi, quite miserably, did so for him, muttering, "Gas him. Don't care what kind or how, just do it."  
  
Dr. Lived was about to protest, but then grinned in his evil way, and wheeled Nakago into the work area.  
  
Aaaaah, ok. I guess we'll continue Nakkie's Adventure in Dentistland in the next chapter. (Just thought this chapter was getting kind of long. Yea right.) Oh well. Never know what to expect in this story. Ok, I sort of used another suggestion from Arcanine, with the Tomo specks in the vacuum. And Digi-riven, I might use your idea later, if I ever figure out how to release Tomo from his "prison." Well, I'm expecting reviews, and hopefully some suggestions. Until next time, Ja! 


	6. Guess Who!

Well, here we are with the next chapter of this story. I wrote it all in one sitting, and you know what? I think I'm kicking that Writer's Block in the BUTT!! (Way to go all of us authoresses who are doing so!!) Anywho, here's chapter 6.  
  
Disclaimers: I still own the Seishi, I haven't given them up yet!! Thanks Watase-sama!!! (Again, if you don't know, read Perils of an FY Authoress). I don't own anything else, except for the phone number, the power drill, and the fire extinguisher. ^_^. Enjoy!  
  
All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems... (But We Knew That) Chapter 6  
  
Suboshi was rapidly flipping through the channels, and stopped immediately at the familiar face.  
  
"Eww!" Amiboshi grimaced. "Change it."  
  
"No. This I want to see." Suboshi replied, staring wide-eyed at the screen.  
  
"Hello! This is Taiitsukin-sama! Call me now for your free psychic reading.  
  
And that is just what the young boys did. Hysterically they picked up the phone and dialed 1-800-845-9375 (UGL-YFRK {ugly freak}).  
  
"Hello, you have reached the Taiitsukun-sama psychic hotline. May I ask your name please?" the operator asked.  
  
"Hey! You're not Taiitsukun! Put the hag on the line!" Suboshi shouted into the mouthpiece.  
  
The operators' tone seemed sort of shocked as she replied, "That's not very polite. I don't think that Taiitsukun-sama would appreciate that."  
  
Suboshi rolled his eyes. "Just put that Sunkake-baba on the phone!!"  
  
And surprisingly, the lady did. "Hello. That is Taiitsukun-sama." The hag croaked.  
  
The twins began to laugh uncontrollably, and Amiboshi was on his back with tears coming from his eyes.  
  
"Would you please tell me your names?" she asked.  
  
"You should know out names, ma'am." Amiboshi laughed.  
  
Taiitsukun's eyes narrowed. She recognized the voices, and using that magical power that she has to pop into objects randomly, her head appeared in the receiver.  
  
"GYAAAHHHH!!!!!!" both boys screamed.  
  
Soi sat quietly in the lobby at the dentists' office, with headphones on as Nakago screamed relentlessly. She was reading an old issue of Vogue magazine, and was looking at the most fashionable hairstyles.  
  
She decided that she wanted something new, and was tired of using can after can of hairspray, day after day, trying to maintain the one hairstyle that she'd had for the past years. So, checking to see how long Nakago would be left in the dentist, and seeing that she had lots of time to spare, she went to the salon across the street and two doors down.  
  
Ashitare was lying at the door, sopping up the smelly mess that he had made, seeing as though he was broken, and he couldn't move anywhere. He whimpered, seeing that his squeaky steak was just a mere 7 inches in front of him. But since he was broken, this wasn't a mere 7 inches... it was a WHOPPING 7 inches. Seeing as though the two boys inside the house, had the door closed, and were too busy laughing their heads off at Taiitsukun, they couldn't hear him.  
  
Nakago was at the mercy of the evil Dr. Lived, and he lied down in the chair with his eyes closed tight. The doctor cackled (similarly to Tomo) as he pulled out his power drill. This was when the man started to scream. His head tossed and turned trying to avoid the maniacal man, and he was doing a good job, until the dental hygienist hit him on his head with a fire extinguisher.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to give him the gas!" Dr. Lived said. He pulled out a gas mask, and pumped into Nakago's mouth and nose a mixture of laughing gas and sleeping gas.  
  
Once the ex-shogun was beyond passed out and numb, Dr. Lived began his procedure.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Taiitsukun's head shouted at the shocked twins.  
  
"Scary!! Aniki!! Hide me!!" Suboshi hid behind Amiboshi.  
  
"Aa... Konnichiwa Sunk-Taiitsukun-sama!!" Amiboshi said.  
  
"What are you doing??" Taiitsukun demanded.  
  
"Well... just wondering why you were taking over Miss Cleo's job.." Amiboshi stuttered.  
  
Taiitsukun sneered. "Even I have to make a living now." She muttered.  
  
"I thought you had it pretty good up there in Mt. Taikyouku." Suboshi said, from behind Amiboshi.  
  
"Everything revolves around money nowadays, even I can't avoid it," Taiitsukun sighed.  
  
Amiboshi froze as he heard the van pull up in the driveway. He slammed the phone down, crashing Taiitsukun's face into the hook.  
  
Suboshi could see the fear in his brother's eyes as he got up to run upstairs, but then he realized the he was dressed as his brother, and called for his brother to stop.  
  
Amiboshi's eyes were wide, and teary. "I'm scared otouto!!!"  
  
As Soi's heels clicked on the sidewalk, Suboshi brushed past his brother. "Just.. act like me!" And with that Suboshi ran up the stairs.  
  
Amiboshi winced as he saw the doorknob turn as the key unlocked it. Once the door opened, he saw Nakago, and...... SOI?!  
  
Soi's hair was no longer in the original style, half of it was now down, and it reached her waste, and the other half was done up Sailor Moon style (buns with hair hanging down from it).  
  
Soi had wheeled Nakago in, on the metal thing, seeing as though he was still unconscious. She let him fall once she had gotten him inside the door, and walked away.  
  
"Konban wa, Suboshi. Where's your brother?" Soi asked.  
  
Amiboshi was twitching of fear, "Umm.. I guess that he's still.. um.. upstairs."  
  
"Well, write to him on your arm or something. Tell him I don't care about that baby over there anymore. In fact, he can slam him against a wall as many more times as he wants to, as long as I'm not the one who takes him to the dentist." Soi replied.  
  
Amiboshi sighed of relief, but he still did what he was told. And making sure to play his part right, he wrote, 'Hey, ANIKI, it's okay to come down now.'  
  
Soon enough Suboshi was down there, and was pretending to be Amiboshi, and was quite surprised a Soi's new hair-do.  
  
Soi had gone to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, while the twins were hovering over Nakago.  
  
"You think he's okay there, otouto?" Suboshi asked.  
  
"Aww, who cares... I just wanna play with ryuuseisui!" Amiboshi replied.  
  
So everyone had fun all night long, except for Miboshi who still hadn't waken up, Tomo who was still stuck in the vacuum with nothing to do, and Ashitare who was suffering in his own stench.  
  
I don't know about Nakago. He could've been dreaming about something pleasant, he may not have been. The world will never know.  
  
Ok. So how was that chapter? I didn't get any ideas, from anyone this time!! Luckily I had my own. Or else there wouldn't be another chapter to this story. Again, if you want you can send them, and they will be read, and considered. I like reviews. They're nice. If you send me a review, I'll get you a Christmas present! Or if you're Jewish, I'll get you a Hannukah present! Or if you're something else (too lazy to make a list), I'll get you a 'Whichever Winter Holiday You Celebrate' present!!!! Thanks for reading!! And until the next chapter... JA NE!!! 


	7. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

::Waves sheepishly:: Hi everyone. Didja miss me? Sorry this chappy took so long to get out... Stupid writers' block. I think it's coming back. I'd like to thank Maze-chan for helping me out with the idea for this chapter. She's cool! ^_^. Welp, I hope you like this.  
  
All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems... But We Knew That  
  
Chapter 7 - AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
It was a long time before Nakago woke up. Miboshi was conscious again, and back in his body. No one knew what to do with Tomo, so he was still stuck in the vacuum cleaner. Also, at the moment, no one really cared about Ashitare, so he was still broken and dead for all we know.  
  
Everyone had finished eating, except for Miboshi, who was still in his high chair picking at the taco meat that he had spilled.  
  
When he finally did wake up, he saw Soi's new hairstyle, but he also found that he was still in a straight jacket. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have Nuriko's strength, so he was left there.  
  
He was already on the ground, so as he tried to wriggle out of it, he wasn't doing any good, so he was just dragging everything all over and ruining the floor.  
  
Miboshi was wandering around the house, after finishing his dinner, not kowing what to do. Then suddenly he got an idea. He rushed into the bathroom, and the rest is history.  
  
Soi walked in the bathroom, and as she undid her belt, she thought that she heard something snicker. She looked around and saw nothing, so as she went to slide her skirt down, she heard the snickering again.  
  
This time as she looked around, she again saw nothing until she looked down. That was when she saw the face swirling around in the water. She screamed bloody murder and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
Suboshi and Amiboshi had entered the room want to see what had spooked Soi so much.  
  
They saw nothing, and decided to leave it be. It must've been 'girl stuff' they concluded.  
  
Finally when Nakago had freed himself, he joined the twins in the dining room. Soi was still in her room, doing... something. The twins carried on with their conversation about the past day, but when Nakago tried to join in, his words came out jumbled from the numbness.  
  
Even though they couldn't understand anything they pretended to listen as they shielded their eyes from the bright shininess of Nakago's new shiny, clean teeth.  
  
"Can I ryuuseisui them, aniki?" Suboshi asked.  
  
"I'd say yes in this case, but then he'd probably go back and they'd get even worse than now!!" Amiboshi replied.  
  
Suboshi pouted, but heed his brothers' words, since they were probably true.  
  
As all this had been going on, the Tomo specks had been moving one by one through the vacuum, and a few could see light...  
  
Soi was sitting on her bed with her knees on her chest, and she was rocking back and forth. She had been traumatized by what she had seen in the bathroom.  
  
When she heard the knock at her door, she barely didn't scream. The door opened, and it was Nakago.  
  
"Go away," she muttered, after heaving a tremendous sigh.  
  
Nakago looked confused, but he didn't want to leave because he liked the way Soi looked with her new hair.  
  
"LeavE!!" she screamed as she saw him standing there. She then go up and pushed him out of the doorway and slammed the door.  
  
That left Nakago sitting on the floor outside of her room. He sat there for fifteen minutes, dazed. Soi normally would have invited him in right away. He wondered what was different.  
  
Tomos slipped out of the vacuum cleaner easily, and found himself on a hardwood floor. As Nakago walked by, the little specks clung onto him with what they could.  
  
As he passed Suboshi, who was waiting for his brother to get the dog-man, the boy look down at Nakago's pants.  
  
"Um, Nakago. You got stuff on your pants." Suboshi said, hoping not to receive a verbal answer.  
  
The ex-general looked down and tried to brush them away. He thought he did so successfully until he looked at his hands, which happened to be covered in the clingy little Tomo specks.  
  
"AHHH!" the general screamed, seeing that they appeared to being clinging onto him and moving. Shaking his arms whildly, it seemed to be snowing Tomos.  
  
Suboshi's eyes widened, and he yelled, "HIT THE DECK!!" Doing so, he shielded his hair from the little floating specks.  
  
Meanwhile, Soi had tried to slip into the bathroom again. She was jumping up and down doing the Bathroom Dance. She looked arounf and look down and saw nothing. As she went to pull her skirt down, the familiar laughter filled the room.  
  
"Oh! I was just.. going to.. uh, brush my teeth!! Yea! That's it! Brush my teeth!!"  
  
"Hahaha!! Suuuuuur!!" the voice laughed.  
  
Soi sneered and walked (hopped) out of the bathroom. 'I wonder if lightning strikes inside...'  
  
She went into her bedroom and whipped out a giant chalkboard.  
  
As Miboshi laughed, the water in the toilet bubbled up.  
  
Amiboshi and his brother finally reached the veterinarian, and wheeled Ashitare in on the wagon. Everyone in the office either died or ran away from the smell.  
  
"Guess we should do something about that..." Amiboshi said to Suboshi.  
  
Suboshi nodded, "Yea. Soi said we should go to the groomers' next."  
  
Amiboshi nodded. "Ok, that sounds good."  
  
Ok... Was it just me, was this chapter not as funny as I wanted it to be? Oh well. Remember, my promise!! Winter Holiday presents for the reviewers!!! ^_^. Oh yea!!!!! I passed my Driver Ed. Test!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^;; Well, I'll cya in the next chapter!! 


	8. So Pretty!

Hi everyone! It's Veteran's Day! And what better way to show my support is there than by writing another chapter?  
  
All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems... But we knew that  
  
Chapter 8: So Pretty!!!  
  
"We should've just brought him to Mitsukake," Amiboshi said, plugging up his nose.  
  
Suboshi snorted. "I don't think so... Now where was that groomers?" He opened the glove compartment and began to rummage through the mess.  
  
"Otouto! Look there!! SUBOSHI!!! There it is!!" Amiboshi shouted.  
  
Suboshi looked up and swerved into the parking lot just in time. Once they had parked, SUboshi sighed then grinned, "That went pretty well! Wouldn't you say, aniki?"  
  
"Next time I'm driving," Amiboshi muttered, as he stepped out of the van.  
  
Ashitare hopped out of the vehicle, until he saw where they were. His eyes widened, and just as he was about to jump back into the can, Amiboshi slammed the door closed.  
  
The boys peeled Ashitare off the door, and brought the wagon back out.  
  
Upon entering the building, the brothers were bombarded with stylists and brochures and all that good stuff.  
  
Confused, Suboshi reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone. He dialed the number to their house, and Soi picked up.  
  
"Ah, Soi... what do you want done to Ashitare?" he asked.  
  
Even though Soi was still having some problems of her own, she knew her exact reply. "Style #3765, auburn, layers. That's all you have to remember. Ja!" and hung up.  
  
Suboshi put the cell phone away, and gave the sheet of paper that he had written Soi's request on to the lady at the counter.  
  
"Oh! Very nice selection sir!" The woman said.  
  
"Can you do something about the smell too?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the house, chaos ensued. Nakago was still trying to rid himself of the clingy Tomos. Soi was still having potty problems, and Miboshi still was the potty problem, and he was getting high off the water freshener things.  
  
Nakago was running around the house screaming his brains out. He had been chibi, but in that form, Tomos could spread easier, so Nakago was normal- sized. And what a sight that it was!  
  
Soi was in her bedroom, doing what looked like a tribal ritual, but it was only an extended form of the Bathroom Dance.  
  
Nakago ran into Soi's room and screamed, "AH!!!!!!! YOU GOTTA HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
That was surprising and shocking enough to Soi that she wet her pants. And as if she weren't already mad enough at Nakago, she pushed him out of her room again, but this time, she knocked him through a wall.  
  
Mini screams were head from the Tomos that took the impact of the wall. And Nakago was, again, unconscious.  
  
Hours later at the groomers, the twin boys had fallen asleep, their heads supporting each others. They were rudely awakened by Ashitare who jumped onto them. As they opened their eyes, they couldn't help but laugh at the wolf-man, who now had poodle-style hair, with auburn highlights, and purple bows everywhere.  
  
After the boys stopped crying, and were about to stand up, the stylist said, "That will be $2,752."  
  
That made them stop laughing and get serious. They stared at the woman blankly, "Wha?"  
  
"$2,752 please," she repeated.  
  
"Eat this," Suboshi muttered ryuuseisui-ing the woman.  
  
Amiboshi stared at the body, then Suboshi "Otouto!! How many times do I have to tell you that killing is BAD!!"  
  
"Well, you didn't have any money with you either, did you?" Suboshi retorted.  
  
Amiboshi shrugged. "I guess you're right."  
  
The two boys walked outside, dragging Ashitare with them. "Come! On! DOG!!"  
  
Ashitare shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"Do it!!" Suboshi said, ryuuseisui whirling over his head.  
  
Ashitare whimpered, and did what he was told. The twins stayed behind him, and laughed quietly as he rushed to the car, so that he wouldn't be seen.  
  
When the boys got to the van, and unlocked it, Amiboshi got into the drivers' seat and Suboshi into the passengers'.  
  
They drove home without any problems, but when they got out of the vehicle, Ashitare clocked the two on the head, and rushed into the house, leaving the young boys unconscious on the driveway.  
  
Soi had changed into a new outfit and thrown the nasty one in the Miboshi- posessed toilet. He began to cough and gag, and then he depossessed it.  
  
She ran downstairs to see Ashitare. "Aww!! So cute!!" she squealed.  
  
Ashitare groaned, and then frowned at her.  
  
She repeated herself, then looked around, "Where are Amiboshi and Suboshi?" she asked.  
  
Ashitare gave a careless shrug, and went back to sulking.  
  
In the driveway, Amiboshi began to stir. His eyelids fluttered upen, and he sat up. "Where am I?" he asked to no on in particular.  
  
A little while later, his brother began the same process next to him.  
  
"Who're you?" Suboshi asked.  
  
Amiboshi shrugged, "I dunno... who're you?"  
  
"Funny... I can't recall either," Suboshi replied.  
  
AHHHH!!!!! The twins have amnesia!!! That can't be good!! Ya know, I'm beginning to think that some people don't WANT a PRESENT!!! I only got 3 reviews last chapter... ::sniffle:: Anywho, the offer still stands. You review, you get a present. ::whispers:: It would be nice if they were continuous reviews... ^_~ 


	9. State of Confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own a lavalamp, but I don't own a disco ball or light up floor. So there.  
  
Well, this took a while to get out. But that's what happens when you have writers block, and you're busy doing all sorts of things, and getting pissed off at your Driver Ed. Teacher. And there's always the fact that reviewers have stopped reviewing, which brings you kind of down... But anywayyyyys, here's the newest chapter of my story.  
  
All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems - But We Knew That  
  
Chapter 9 - State of Confusion  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi got up, and decided to find out where exactly they were. They looked around, and assumed that they belonged in the hose that they were in front of.  
  
They knocked on the door, and Soi answered it. "There you guys are. Where've you been?"  
  
"You talking to me??" Amiboshi asked,  
  
Soi looked at him like he was retarded, "What's your problem?"  
  
"No need to get hostile ma'am," Suboshi replied.  
  
At this, she raised an eyebrow, and just said, "Get in here."  
  
The boys were sitting on the floor while surrounded by Nakago, Tomos, Ashitare, and Soi.  
  
When everyone noticed that Miboshi wasn't anywhere to be seen, they whacked Suboshi on the back of his head.  
  
Amiboshi's eyes lit up. "Can I??"  
  
Then, before his eyes, Miboshi rose out of Suboshi's body. And Suboshi began to complain about his head and neck.  
  
"Oww!!"  
  
"Suboshi?" Miboshi asked, sort of concerned at the boy.  
  
"Yes?" both boys replied looking in Miboshi's direction.  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow. Even Tomos. The eyebrow specks were higher than all the rest.  
  
"Ahh, Amiboshi?" Soi asked, slowly.  
  
"Yes?" again, both boys turned their heads simultaneously to look at Soi.  
  
"Creepy..." Nakago whispered to Ashitare. When suddenly he noticed Ashitare's pretty new look.  
  
He jumped up in surprise, and screamed bloody murder. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!! Ashitare... he's.. PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Soi ran over and hugged Ashitare, "Isn't he CUTE?!"  
  
Nakago's eyes glazed over and he began to swoon over Soi's pretty new hair.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, everyone was still in the room, and instead of Soi hanging all over Nakago, Nakago was hanging all over Soi.  
  
And Soi looked mad.  
  
So did Tomos.  
  
Ashitare looked agitated, and Miboshi looked bored.  
  
The twins just looked confused. But that's kind of the point of having amnesia.  
  
And Miboshi was still bored. So he whipped out a disco ball, and turned the floor into a floor with lights.  
  
Then a DJ randomly appeared, and it was Chiriko. He had a baseball cap on backwards and sunglasses. And he was bling blingin.  
  
Everyone froze to look at the DJ.  
  
"What?" he asked. "I've got to pay my share of the rent somehow."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, and looked kind of afraid.  
  
Then Miboshi stamped his foot. "COME ON PEOPLE!!! I'M BORED HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that, he began to do 'The Hustle' with no music.  
  
Chiriko pulled out a record and placed it on the turntable and then 'I Believe I can Fly' by R. Kelly began to play.  
  
Miboshi stopped dancing and placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oops, I'm kind of new at this. Gomen." Chiriko said, taking off the record and putting a new one on, eliciting the 'Electric Slide.'  
  
"Now THAT'S better!!" Miboshi said, doing the dance for the song.  
  
"I remember this!!" Suboshi said, joining Miboshi on the dance floor.  
  
"That, is definitely Suboshi..." Soi said.  
  
"Yes?" Amiboshi turned around from watching the two on the dance floor.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" Soi said.  
  
Tomos had silently slipped onto the dance floor, and was hopping around with Miboshi and Suboshi. Unfortunately, he couldn't travel very quickly in his state and was getting stepped on.  
  
Suboshi looked down, and screamed, "AHHH!!!! What the heck is that????"  
  
"It's me! It's me!!" Tomos squeaked.  
  
Suboshi stopped dead, "It.. oh my gosh.. It talks..." Suboshi couldn't move, and Suboshi didn't move.  
  
"Tomos. Get off that dance floor. Now!" Soi said.  
  
"Yea, you don't want to give the poor kid a heart attack." Nakago said, backing Soi up.  
  
Tomos scoffed, but did as he was told, and swore that he would kill Soi in her sleep.  
  
Soi laughed at the little specks, "Sure, that'll be the day. What will you do, give me an allergic reaction?"  
  
Tomo sneered, but of course, no one could tell.  
  
And Amiboshi was sent to receive his brother from the dance floor, which left Miboshi all by himself.  
  
Chiriko stared. He stared at the specks known as Tomos. How could they be alive? It wasn't possible, was it? No wonder the other didn't want him to go over there.  
  
So, for the rest of the night, Miboshi danced and yelled at everyone else. Amiboshi and Suboshi consoled each other, Nakago clung to Soi, and Tomos was plotting Soi's death.  
  
Riiiiiight.. That was interesting. Well, I don't think that I have much to say, so review PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	10. Soup?

YAY!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! And I wrote it in one sitting too!! And we had two snow days in a row!! And I love it!! And snow rocks!!! Even though I'd never stick my head out the window to feel the cold and stuff, SNOW STILL ROCKS!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even part of this chapters plot!! I just remembered it from 'Courage: The Cowardly Dog,' and I spiffed it up a bit. It's still amusing though. I also don't own Beggan Strips (or however you spell them) and Pop Tarts.  
  
All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems - But We Knew That  
  
Chapter 10 - Soup?  
  
It was the middle of the night, and the only one awake was Tomos.  
  
DJ Chiriko had gone away, and would probably never return.  
  
Tomos was hopping through the halls towards Soi's room. It was silent until the 'AAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!' was heard, followed by about a trillion little 'thud's.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOOOU?????!!!!!!" Soi screamed.  
  
Tomos couldn't answer because he was passed out.  
  
Flash forward to morning! -  
  
Amiboshi, Suboshi, Nakago, and Pretty Ashitare were at the table. Soi was probably still asleep, and Tomos was, well... yea...  
  
Finally, Miboshi walked out with a little disco suit on. He did the little finger point dance, whirled around, then bowed.  
  
"Looks who's the diva now," Nakago said, and Amiboshi snickered.  
  
Miboshi heard that, and suddenly appeared behind Nakago and whacked him on the back of his head.  
  
Nakago moaned as Miboshi took a seat across the table from him.  
  
Suddenly, they all realised that none of them had food, and no one was going to get any thing for them.  
  
"I'M HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suboshi whined.  
  
"ME TOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Amiboshi chimed in.  
  
Ashitare howled.  
  
Finally, not being able to handle the whininess any longer, Nakago stood up saying, "WHAT DO YOU WANT THEN?!?!?!"  
  
"Pop Tarts!!!!" Miboshi cried out.  
  
"Beggan Strips!!!" Ashitare panted.  
  
"French Toast!!" Amiboshi replied energetically.  
  
"SOUP!!!!" Suboshi yelled.  
  
Everyone looked at him strangely.  
  
"Whaat?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"Soup?" Nakago asked.  
  
"Yea. What's wrong with soup?" Suboshi asked, clueless.  
  
"For breakfast?" Nakago asked again.  
  
"Yes I want soup for breakfast! Will anyone tell me what's wrong with SOUP???" the boy asked close to tears.  
  
Nakago shrugged. "I don't suppose that anything is WRONG with it. It's just... different."  
  
Suboshi sniffed, "I still want my soup..."  
  
Then Nakago went and made all the breakfasts and handed them all out.  
  
"HOORAY!!!!! I GOT MY SOUP!!!!!" Suboshi cheered. Then he peered into the bowl. "There's too much broth."  
  
Nakago rolled his eyes.  
  
"TOO MUCH BROTH!!!!!!!!!!" Suboshi cried, banging his hands on the table.  
  
"FINE!!!" Nakago yelled, getting up and going to the sink. He dumped out some of the broth.  
  
When he brought the bowl back, Suboshi grinned, then frowned. "Now there's not enough broth!!!" he whined.  
  
Nakago snorted. "I just took out some broth."  
  
Suboshi looked like he was going to cry. He then said, "I'm gonna cryyyyy!!"  
  
Finally, Nakago gave in, and put some more broth in.  
  
When the bowl was put back, Suboshi smiled, but Amiboshi looked over, taking a bite of his French toast. "There's too many vegetables."  
  
Subsohi looked down and said, "YEA!!! Too many vegetables!!!!"  
  
Nakago sent a murderous look over to Amiboshi, who looked back innocently.  
  
Nakago took the bowl and spooned out some of the vegetables, careful not to disturb the amount of the broth.  
  
When he returned to the table, Suboshi frowned. "Now there's not enough vegetables!!"  
  
Nakago put more vegetables in, but made sure that there was less than before.  
  
When he returned, Suboshi grinned happily. "Ahh, perfect!!"  
  
Nakago sighed happily.  
  
"I HATE SOUP!!!!" Suboshi yelled suddenly.  
  
And that was when Nakago cracked. He screamed like a madman, and then ran out of the room laughing maniacally.  
  
The twins looked at each other and cracked up.  
  
Miboshi said, "Think we should get the men in the white coats?"  
  
Soi was still sleeping peacefully in her room with the soundproof walls, when suddenly she was awakened by Nakago pouncing onto her bed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
She saw Nakago curled up in the fetal position with his thumb in his mouth. She kicked him out of the room, and he crash landed in the newly re-walled wall, crushing Tomos.  
  
From downstairs, all they could hear was Soi's scream, and Nakago crashing into the wall.  
  
The tree coherent people snickered. Ashitare was too busy slobbering over his Beggan Strips to notice.  
  
When Soi came into the kitchen a few minutes later, she looked at them and muttered, "I hate you all."  
  
And thus ends this... {Insert random time period}'s chapter. Did you enjoy it? I sure hope you did. I had fun writing this one!! And I look forward to the reviews!! ^_^. Hey, does anyone think that I'm being too mean to Nakkie?? See ya next time! 


	11. I Hate You

    Hi everyone!! I'm finally back with this story!! I know I wrote something yesterday, and I could have shared my good news with you then, but who wants to ruin good news with a depressing poem? Not me!! Anyway, my good news is that I FINALLY finished driving!!! WHOO!!!!!! I can now get my permit on February 7th! And I can't wait!!!!! ^_^ Anyway, it's good to be back, and writing. 

**All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems**   
Chapter 11 – I Hate You 

    A week later, Soi was at the park. She was sitting on a bench, and Nakago was sitting cross-legged on the ground next to her.   
    In the past week, everyone continued to gang up on Nakago, until his self-esteem had been lowered enough that he thought that he held a position lower than that held by anyone else. Even Ashitare.   
    Since Soi always tried to avoid him, Nakago grew loyal to her (and it was because he had a CRUSH on her! Hee!), and whenever you saw her, you'd think that she had some sort of invisible leash around Nakago's neck. Which she didn't. 

    Anyway. Back to the story. Soi was doing some cross-stitch as Nakago sat by her feet.   
    Nakago was watching some of the other dogs in the park, and he noticed one chasing it's tail. He thought that it looked like fun, so he wanted to try it.   
    He turned around, to notice that not only did he not have a tail, but, that he was clothed. Both were traits of a human. He was too afraid to speak up, so he just sat there.   
    A while later, a man came up to Soi and Nakago (we'll call him Herman). Herman had a dog with him. It was a pretty little Shih Tsu. Nakago probably would have paid more attention to the little miss, had it not been for Herman.   
    "Hello," Herman said. "My name is Herman."   
    Nakago growled, and Soi didn't even look up as the balding redhead fished through his wallet.   
    "I-it's a good thing I have my library card. Because I'ma checkin' you out!" Herman stuttered.   
    Soi looked up and burst out laughing at the guy. "Why don't you check out your pocket protector? It looks like it needs more attention than I do." She got up and walked away with Nakago trailing her. 

-*~*- 

    Miboshi, Amiboshi, and Ashitare were engaged in a rigorous game of Clue. (Suboshi was at school… heh ^_^)   
    "Okay! I've got it! It's Mrs. Peacock, in the Den, with the lead pipe!!" Miboshi cried out. He picked up the envelope in the centre of the board. He took out the cards, looked at them, and resulted in his face turning into a turnip-like colour.   
    "SUBOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "This isn't fair!!!!" He slammed down the cards which revealed that the place was the kitchen, the murderer was, indeed, Mrs. Peacock, and the weapon was ryuuseisui. That one clue had lead him to the accusation.   
    "Miboshi. It was only a joke!" Amiboshi had said. "Don't do something too horrible."   
    "Of course not!! I'm just going to rip his intestines out, and force-feed him the venom of his spleen!!!" Miboshi screamed.   
    Frankly, Amiboshi and Ashitare were frightened. Miboshi was acting this way because of a prank on a GAME!   
    And it was frightening to say the least. As soon as Miboshi had left the room, Amiboshi grabbed a pen to warn his unsuspecting brother. 

    Meanwhile, at school, Suboshi was gleefully ryuuseisuiing the bales of hay in Phys. Ed. That was something he could get used to.   
    He decided to stay there for the rest of the day, since technically, he didn't have to be anywhere.   
    That was when he felt the familiar pang on his arm. He looked at it, and three words escaped from his lips: "HELP!!! EVIL DEMON!!!" He screamed. 

    At the park, Soi was having a hard time losing the persistant Herman.   
    "Go awaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!" she cried.   
    Of course, that guy didn't get the hint still, and said, "Wait. I still haven't gotten your name."   
    "You haven't gotten something else either…" Soi muttered. "I'm NOT INTERSTED IN THE LIKES OF YOU!!"   
    Herman's eyes went sparkly. "That's a beautifl name. What origin is it?"   
    "Aaahh…" he breathed, a cloud of grey smoke escaping from his mout. "This must be what love feels like…"   
     "AHHHH!!!!" Soi screamed. "Get over it!!! GO AWAY!!!!" she began to run around in circles so that she could lose him.   
    He followed her, but then stopped and began looking around. "Pumpkin? Pooooooookie!!! Where are you?" he called.   
    Soi jumped up from behind some shrubs. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!"   
    "Oh!" The man looked started. "There you are Notinterestedin Thelikesofyou. Have you come back to help me look for Snickerdoodle?"   
    "Snicker… doodle?!" she ran off screaming, and from a bush a stream of curses in various languages could be heard. She came back into open view, stated "no" and she and Nakago sped off to the car. 

    Miboshi had gotten ahold of Suboshi at school, and they were duking it out. Miboshi had possessed Suboshi's body, and Suboshi was struggling for control.   
    The two were great for entertaining everyone in the class. Miboshi would make Suboshi hit himself, then Suboshi would yell at him and hit himself back. Then, Miboshi's voice would come out of Suboshi's mouth, as he made Suboshi appear to be being pulled backwards.   
    No one had any idea of what was going on (and I wouldn't blame them). They had thought it may have been an act for theatre.   
    "Aniki!!!" Suboshi cried, appearing to be trying to crawl away, but only succeeding in being dragged back and making finger trails in the ground. "HELP!!"   
    Just as the teachers came back, they scolded him to stand up straight, and has they did so, Miboshi left Suboshi's body.   
    As the teachers were talking to him, Suboshi was swearing revenge on Miboshi. Expectantly, the teachers over heard, and mistook it, landing him in detention.   
    Silently, Suboshi swore that Miboshi's slow death would come to him after detention. 

    Tomos was getting irritating. He was almost prett much everywhere, and he was having a hard time keeping himself together. Part of his brain specks were in Amiboshi's clost, while the rest of them were stuck inside of the wall.   
"Help! Help!" They cried, never to be heard from again. The rest of his specks were scattered elsewhere, and his thoughts were incomplete. 

    Amiboshi, being the only human home, was left witht the task of giving Ashitare a bath.   
    He'd drawn the water, and Ashitare, still being quite upset with the twins, didn't seem to want to obey Amiboshi. So the boy had to use his flute and Ashitare then obeyed.   
    In the tub, Ashitare collapsed, and wouldn't get up.   
    'Crap,' though Amiboshi. 

  
    End notes: Woo!! I finished another chapter! Weird. I'm chapter eleven now. That's kinda cool. Heh, anyway, it's really odd, and I hope that you all liked it. Anyway, please review, and I'll love you forever!! 


	12. Why me?

I'm REALLY sorry that this took so long to get out!! Two months… oh dear, I'll have to do something about that. Well, I'd tried to write it, but I really couldn't think of anything to write, so today, I just sat down, and I wrote, because I had nothing better to do, and here is the finished product!! ^_^ 

**All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems**   
Chapter 12 

    When Suboshi got home from school, everyone was out. The only people home were Tomos (but he didn't really count), Amiboshi and Ashitare.     "Otouto?" he heard from outside.      "Yea?"      "Could you come out here? I need some help…" Amiboshi's voice asked.      "Okay, aniki," Suboshi said, walking through the hallway. When he got outside, he saw Amiboshi standing, looking at Ashitare, whose body was sprawled out on the deck.     Suboshi's eyes widened, "Aniki! What did you do?!"      "What?!" Amiboshi asked, shocked. Then he saw where his brother's eyes looked. "NOOO!! Nononono!!! I think he's sick!"      "Aniki!! You poisoned him?!" Suboshi asked. "I'm shocked!!"      "Otouto! STOP!!" Amiboshi cried.     Suboshi stopped his antics for a moment, and stared at his brother incredulously.      "Otouto, he's sick. I was supposed to give him a bath, and he just… passed out…" Amiboshi explained.     Suboshi said nothing, "Erm.. what do we do?"      "… If I knew that, I wouldn't have been standing here for the past hour and a half…" Amiboshi replied.      "Couldn't you just use your ki?" Suboshi asked.     Amiboshi stood, dumfounded. How come he didn't think of that? "… Do I have to take off my shirt?"      "I… don't… KNOW!!!" Suboshi stressed. "It's YOUR power!!" He grabbed his head and walked back inside the house.     Amiboshi looked after his brother, wanting to ask him what was wrong, but he decided that the well-being of an animal was more necessary at the time. He leaned down and forced his ki to the thing.     Finally, Ashitare woke up. And he screamed. And Amiboshi screamed.     Inside Suboshi moaned, and put on some headphones.     On the road, Soi and Nakago heard the unharmonic combination of Amiboshi and Ashitare's screames.     Nakago cringed, and Soi closed the windows. When they pulled into the driveway, Soi parked the car and stalled for a moment waiting for the screaming to end. It didn't, so she went straight to the deck and shouted, "What is going on here?!"     Both of them stopped, looked at Soi, looked back at each other and screamed simultaneously.      "Would… you… STOP… IT!!!" Soi said through clenched teeth.     The two got quiet, and held their breaths. Once Soi got back inside, they both sighed.      "That was scary…" Amiboshi said. Ashitare nodded. 

    Meanwhile, Herman was still in the park. He had found his dog, and he had Soi's license plate number implanted in his brain. He was going to find his true love. 

    Tomos was still in the wall. He had some fun with the dust bunnies, actually finding some flakes of his makeup and Nakago's hair in them, but now he was bored. He decided to take an adventure. He was going to wander through the walls and enjoy the sights.     As he crawled up the walls, he came across a nail.      "Ahem!" he cleared his throat specks. "This is a nail!" He was giving a tour to the other inanimate dust bunnies. 

Miboshi didn't want to go home. He wanted to make fun of Suboshi, but he didn't want to get pummelled. If he went home, he was sure to get pummelled.     Instead, he went to a club, because he felt like dancing some more.     Unfortunately, the bouncer didn't let him in. And the bouncer had good reasons not to, for we all know Miboshi looks like a demented baby thing. And the rattle didn't help him either.     So there stood Miboshi, facing the big black guy. And it was an interesting sight to see.     Finally the bouncer just picked Miboshi up and called out, "Did anyone lose a kid?"     Surprisingly, some lady complied. She picked up Miboshi and cuddled him, "Oh Marquis!! There you are!! Don't run off again!!"     She shoved Miboshi in a stroller and walked off.     Down the street, a little boy was still calling out for his mama. 

    Tomos found a nail. It wasn't very pretty, in fact, it was rusted. The tour group decided to examine the nail. It wasn't very sharp, and if Tomos brain was working, he probably would've realised that it was full of tetanus, but he didn't.     So they climbed all over the nail, and by the end of that particular segment of the tour, they had picked up a few more particles. 

    Suboshi was sulking inside of his room. He was still thoroughly pissed that he had gotten detention. And even worse, the midget wasn't even there for him to tear to shreds.     He was sick of listening to his headphones, so he was just pacing around in his room trying to think of something to do.     His pacing was interrupted by the door. The doorbell rang, and Suboshi flew down the stairs. He knocked over Ashitare who was approaching the door as well.     Not caring who it was at the door, and deciding that they had to be more interesting than nothing, Suboshi whipped open the foor. There stood the short, balding man whom we have come to know as Herman.     Suboshi stood at the door and frowned. This guy didn't look like any fun. "Who're you?'     Before Herman could answer, Amiboshi cried out, "Otouto! Where're your manners? This is a guest! We should invite him for tea!!" As he said that, he grabbed Herman, and pulled him inside.      "But, but…" Herman tried to talk.      "Aniki! We don't even know this guy!!" Suboshi followed the other two to the kitchen, and passed a miserable looking Ashitare.      "That is beside the point!" Amiboshi said matter-of-factly. "He is still a guest!!"     Herman tried to intercede again, yet, again his attempts were fruitless why the brothers bickered. And he found himself sitting at a very tall table with a cup of tea in front of him.     Finally, at a moment of quiet, Herman spoke up. "I am looking for a woman by the name of Notinterestedin Thelikesofyou. Does she, by any chance, live here?"     Both boys shook their heads, and behind Herman walked Soi. She stopped right when she saw him, though.      "Hey Soi," Suboshi said, glad to have someone other than this dorky guest in the room.     Soi was shaking her head furiously.      "We have a guest. This is… otouto, did you get our guests name?" Amiboshi said.     Suboshi shook his head, as Herman told them his name.     Soi's eyes widened, and she was about to leave when Amiboshi picked up again.      "Soi, Herman. Herman, Soi."     Herman turned around and a big grin formed on his face. "NOTINTERESTEDIN!!!" he cried, gleefully, as he attached himself to Soi's legs.     She turned around and scowled at the two boys. She tried to wobble out of the room.     After they left, Ashitare crawled in and started to drink the tea that had been made for Herman. 

    Soi had given up and collapsed on the couch. Herman was cuddled up against Soi, and he was repeating how grateful he was for her helping him find his dog, and how much he loved her.     Nakago started down the stairs wondering where his master had gone to. As he saw Herman cuddled up against Soi, he started to growl, but then he just whimpered and crawled miserably back to his little bed in Soi's room. 

Meanwhile, Miboshi had escaped from the lady, and he was wandering around in the city. He was having a lousy time, and he could not find a place to dance. No one else would let him in anywhere. He was so bored, and as he walked down the sidewalk, he spotted a costume shop. 

Will Miboshi ever get to dance?   
What's at the costume shop?   
What will he buy?   
Do I even have the answers?   
Do you?   
How many licks to the center of a Tootsie Pop?   
What do all the questions have in common? 

**Their ANSWER!**: The world may never know! 

  
    Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. I'm in a bit of a dilemma right now, but I hope that it takes less time to write the new chapter. Like always, please review, and I'll see you next time. 


End file.
